Pindan Ke Lain Hati
by Portgas D. Ryuu
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu? Kenapa kau selalu berlaku kasar padaku? Tidak memperdulikanku? Dan bahkan kau... tidak pernah menganggapku ada..." First oneshot. GaJe seperti biasa. Cerita amburadul, but... RnR, Pleaseeeee


"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu?_

_Kenapa kau selalu berlaku kasar padaku?_

_Tidak memperdulikanku?_

_Dan bahkan kau... tidak pernah menganggapku ada..."  
_

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**Pindah Ke Lain Hati Belongs To Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet**

**Pairing: FemMatt X Mello**

**Mello X FemMatt**

**Warn: seperti biasa~ Typo yang selalu nyelip seperti duit yang selalu nyelip di kaus kakiku (*beneran), keGaJean tingkat akut, OOCness, death charas dan lain sebagainya.**

**Humor/Romance/tragedy(?)/Drama/and many other.**

**A/n: Disarankan jangan membaca fict ini ketika kalian sedang memegang benda-benda tajam. Karena ditakutkan benda-benda tajam itu akan 'bertengger manis' disekujur badan author.**

**Don't like? You can click icon "back" now. ****before appearance one idea to give me a flame.**

**Bagi yang penasaran, silahkan baca. Tapi jangan di kritik pedas-pedas ya. Ini hanya pemikiran nista author bersama seorang temannya yang berinisial A untuk membuat cerita super nista seperti ini.**

**Alright, tanpa banyak ngebacot lagi, happy reading minna **

**\(^O^)/**

"_Kau tak pernah menganggapku ada, walaupun aku selalu setia berada di disisimu, layaknya kuntilanak yang sedang mengintai ibu-ibu hamil?"_

"Hai Jean, ayo kita berkencan." Ajak seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ -jika saja rambut pemuda itu berwarna hitam, maka akan dipastikan kalau dia adalah jelmaan Dora.-, berkulit putih dan hobinya adalah memakan coklat.

"Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu itu?" Tanya perempuan itu –Jean- pada si pemuda yang kita ketahui bersama adalah Mello a.k.a Mihael Kheel.

"Biarkan saja dia. Toh aku tak peduli padanya." Kata Mello santai.

Matt yang mendengar penuturan dari Sang Tunangan a.k.a Mello terkejut. Dia merasa disiram oleh air panas dan dingin secara bergantian. Lidahnya kelu untuk berontak dan otaknya berhenti berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Matt hanya terpaku melihat punggung Mello yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Matt memilih mengikuti mereka layaknya anjing yang mengikuti sang majikan dengan kepala yang tertunduk menatap tanah yang sepetinya lebih menarik daripada pemandangan didepannya. Tunangannya memeluk wanita lain di depan matanya sendiri.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tak sadarkah kau, walau kau tak pernah menganggapku berharga, tapi aku selalu menganggapmu berharga daripada segepok duit, segunung emas, intan, berlian dan mutiara yang berada di dalam secret box di kamarku?"_

"Aduuhhhh... Sial! Aku lupa membawa dompet." Ujar Mello yang kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran ternama di London.

"Waduh! Bagaimana ini, Honey?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Tenang saja. Ada ATM berjalanku, hahahahahaha..." Tawa Mello pecah, kemudian merangkul seorang perempuan yang berbeda yang Matt ketahui namanya adalah Linda dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Matt.

Matt dengan kikuk membayar makanan Mello, Linda dan dirinya dengan harga yang tak bisa dibilang murah. Dan berterimakasih kepada kasir.

Kemudian Matt keluar dari restoran dan mendapati Sang Tunangan bersama si Selingkuhan telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Dengan berat hati, Matt memanggil sebuah _taxi _dan segera pulang. Tanpa Mello disisinya.

"_Aku sangat sayang padamu hingga aku tidak bisa marah padamu atas perlakuanmu kepadaku. Lebih sakit daripada saat aku secara tidak sengaja mengiris jariku dengan kapak yang kupinjam dari Beyond birthaday."_

"Matt, bisakah kau enyah dari hadapanku? Aku sungguh muak melihat mukamu selalu berada di sekelilingku?" kata Mello Sambil merangkul seorang perempuan yang berbeda lagi.

'Aku heran, ada berapa banyak selingkuhanmu, Mels?' Tanya Matt dalam hati.

Dan akupun hanya bisa menunduk dan pergi darimu sejauh yang aku bisa. Tapi tampaknya jarak 'sejauh yang aku bisa' itu adalah 100mdari tempatmu.

"_Hingga suatu kabar menghampiriku. Kabar yang membuatku sedih. Sangat teramat sedih."_

-Di sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di London.-

"Matt, sudah berapa lama kau merasakan sakit kepala dan hidung yang tiba-tiba mimisan itu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas panjang dan berwarna putih. Di _name tag_nya tertulis "Ryuuk".

"Kalau sakit kepala sepertinya sudah lama, Dok." Tutur Matt jujur.

"Tapi kalau mimisan, kira-kira sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa, Dok" Tanya Matt.

Dokter yang bernama Ryuuk itu tampak menghela napas berat. Kemudian Ryuuk menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran kursi dan berkata, "Selamat, Anda menderita _leukimia._ Dan dari hasil pemeriksaan, umur Anda diperkirakan hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi." Kemudian Ryuuk menepuk bahu Matt dan kembali berkata, "Anda harus tabah dan rajin-rajinlah beribadah." Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Sementara Matt? Ia tampak shock dan tidak percaya dengan penyakit yang ia derita. Bahkan ia lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan Sang Dokter yang memeriksanya tadi.

'Dia banci ya? Kok atasannya kemeja laki-laki, tapi bawahannya rok panjang dengan rumai-rumbai yang menjuntai layaknya pel lantai.' Batin Matt herman, emmm... maksudku heran sambil berurai airmata.

"_Aku ingin memberitahumu. Tapi kau tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan berbicara."_

"Mello, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Kata Matt memasang wajah seserius dan semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Apa? Palingan hanya omongan yang tak penting dan hanya membuang-buang waktuku," Bentak Mello.

Kau hanya diam dan membatin, 'Kurasa cabai dan garam tidak baik untuknya. Lihat dia, meledak-ledak seperti petasan.'

"_Kupikir kau cemburu melihatku dekat dengan Nic. Itu membuatku sangat senang."_

"Hai, Matt." Sapa salah seorang teman sekolahku.

"Hai, Nic." Jawabku riang.

"Bagaimana persiapan _sparing _club basket kita?" Tanya Nicholas.

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Nic, sebuah tangan yang berwarna putih yang menangkap lennganku. Nyaris aku berteriak '**KUNTILANAAAKKKK**' jika saja aku tidak cepat menyadari kalau itu adalah Mello.

"_Kupikir kau takkan pernah tahu tentang penyakitku."_

Tepat tanggal 13 Desember, aku bermaksud merayakan ulangtahunmu dengan menyiapkan sejumlah kejutan di apartementmu.

Aku menyiapkan lilin ulangtahun, membuatkan tart penuh coklat kesukaanmu dan men-_setting_ apartementmu sedemikian rupa.

Aku mematikan lampu apartmentmu ketika aku mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Lalu aku mengagetkanmu dengan bunyi terompet dan mengucapkan Happy Brithday, dan kau hanya membalas sumpah serapahmu.

'Kurasa Mello membutuhkan kamus untuk mengucapkan kata terimakasih.' Pikirku polos.

Kemudian aku menggiringmu... maksudku mambawamu menuju kue tart yang telah kubuat. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menggelap dan semuanya menjadi lebih ringan dan menghilang.

-Disebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di London.-

"Hiks hiks...Matt tidak... hiks pernah memberitahukan penyakitnya padaku." Isang tangis itu berasal dari seorang perempuan yang diketahui sebagai ibu Matt. **CROOOTTTT. **Ingus belepotan di baju Sang Kepala Keluarga –ayah Matt-. Dengan setengah jijay, ia membersihkan ingus Sang Istri dengan sapu tangan, dan memberikannya kepada Sang Istri.

"Aku tahu, Bu." Kata Sang Kelapa(?) Keluarga berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Mello, bisakah kau mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Matt di apartementnya?" tanya Sang CaMer.

Mello hanya mengangguk dan bergegas tancap gas menuju apartement Matt.

Sesampainya Mello di apartementnya Matt, ia segera mengambil tas ransel dan mengepak beberapa pakaian yang dikira bisa dipakai untuk Matt di sana.

Ketika Mello menarik sebuah daster berwarna merah maroon, sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah jambu pucat terjatuh. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Mello membaca isi surat tersebut. Kemudian tak memakan waktu beberapa lama, Mello segera berlari menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Matt di rawat.

Mello meminta ijin kepada kedua CaMernya agar ia dibiarkan berbicara dengan Matt. Berdua.

"Hai Matty." Sapa Mello kikuk. (Hoi, Matt belum mati, kenapa lu malah manggil dia matti? *di bejek narrator)

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah lancang membaca surat pinkymu." Kata Mello sambil menggaruk dagunya.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku menyayangimu. Tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah berada disisiku." Tangis Mello pecah sambil menggenggam tangan Mello.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara konstan yang berasal dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang author dan narrator kaga tau namanya apaan membuyarkan tangisan Mello.

"Matt... Mamaaaattttt... Jangan tinggalin aku, bego!" Kata Mello edan sambil menguncang-guncang badan Matt.

"Ak...Aku akan melakukan apapun. Asal kau hidup lagi. Mamaaattt... hidup... kau harus hidup menemaniku!" Perintah Mello.

Tiba-tiba

"Ok aku pegang janjimu. Kita nikah sekarang." Kata Matt yang tiba-tiba sadar dari mati(?)nya.

Mello hanya menangis terharu melihat Matty-nya yang bangkit dari kematian.

Dan pelaksanaan nikahpun terjadi setelah Matt mati-matian berusaha keluar dari kekangan Sang Dokter, Ryuuk yang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di RS.

'Gila aja. Masa aku nikahnya di dalam Rumah Sakit? Ga' seru dong.' Kata Matt ngedumel dalam hati.

.

.

Prosesi nikah terjadi secara khidmat dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja... eh... narrator salah baca teks.

"Mihael Kheel, bersediakah kau menerima Mail jeevas dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun sedih bla bla bla sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastor.

"Bersedia." Kata Mello singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri." Titah Sang Pastor.

Sesaat sebelum Mello mencium istrinya, tiba-tiba sang istri –Matt- jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang muncrat dari hidung. Mengalir bagaikan air yang keluar dari pancuran.

Jas dan wajah ca'em Mello terciprat darah tersebut. Kemudian Matt ambruk.

"Sepertinya aku akan mati kehabisan darah." Ujar Matt tenang kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"_Noooo_!_ Matt, please. Don't leave me alone_." Kata Mello frustasi.

Kemudian tak disangka tak dinyana, Matt membuka matanya kembali dan berujar kepada Mello, "Oh iya Mels, tenang saja. Aku menunggumu disana." Sambil membelai pipi Mello dan akhirnya kembali(?) mati.

"Benarkah kau menungguku disana?" Kata Mello pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana pisau? Mana Pisaaauuuu..." kata Mello berteriak nista.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan coughbodohcough bernama coretmatsudacoretcoret dengan idiotnya memberikan pisau kepada Mello dan akhirnya pisau itu berakhir di jantung Mello.

"Matt, aku datang." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum riang.

Mello yang kemudian tewas dapat melihat wujud barcahaya milik Matt yang kini sedang menggandeng seorang yang sepertinya malaikat.

"Matt, aku datang kepadamu." Seru Mello terharu.

Matt tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Mello lantas berkata, "cepat sekali kau datang, Padahal aku sedang bermesraan dengan shidoh, malaikatku." Kata Matt sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan shidoh(?).

"APAAAAA?" tiba-tiba ada sound effect petir dan bunyi badai dari punggung Mello.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Kembalikan Matt padaku!" Kata Mello garang ke arah Shidoh dan tak luput pula sfx petir dan badai tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu, malaikat pencabut nyawa bernama Rem datang menjemput Mello dan kemudian mematikan tepe recorder dari punggung Mello.

"Kau berisik, ikut aku ke Neraka." Kata Rem.

"Eh? Tap...tapi Matt bilang dia akan menungguku disini." Jawab Mello gagu.

"Yeah, tentu saja jika kau tidak bunuh diri. Kau tahu apa hukuman buat orang yang bunuh diri?" Tanya Rem sambil menyeringai.

"Ne...Neraka?" Jawab Mello Ragu.

"Yeah kau benar. Dan sekarang, ikut aku." Kata Rem sambil menarik kerah baju Mello.

"Tidaaaaakkkkk... Maaaatttttttyyyyy... selamatkan akuuuuuu..." Terak Mello GaJe.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku sudah berpindah hati. Bye bye Mihael kheel." Kata Matt santai sambil memasuki pintu surga bersama Shidoh.

**FIN**

A/n: Bagaimana? GaJe? Sudah pastikan? *tamploked. XD

Nee, ini beneran fict ternista yang pernah kubuat.

Tidak ada maksud untuk menjelekkan chara Mello disini, sungguh.

Maaf banget kalo ceritanya abal-abal, GaJe dan super nista  
*ogiji ria

Yosh! Akhir kata

Yang baca harus ngereview, kalo enggak Ryuu do'ain kaus kaki kalian pada ilang.

*plak plak plak

XD

Juni 2012, Sincerely

Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet


End file.
